AS VAL
The AS VAL is a PDW that fires 20 rounds and can be unlock by buying credits or reaching rank 15 or purchase with Cr. History AS Val was designed by TSNIITOCHMASH in late 1980s as a specialised weapon for Spetsnaz forces. It is officially designated as an assault rifle. Due to the nature of operations Spetsnaz usually carries out, they are in need of powerful, suppressed, and shorter-ranged weapons. Initially, this weapon was based on the AKs rifles platform, fitted with an integral suppressor and supplied with subsonic ammunition, VS VAL can use AKs and SVD universal side mount. Begin a short range and tactical assault rifle, this VS VAL is made to be small and more compact with a folding stock, unlike it sniper version, VSS Vitorez, which use a fixed stock. A special cartridge was developed for this weapon and its sniper variant, the 9x39mm special, do not confuse with the 9x19 luger hand gun cartridge. This cartridge is, in essence, 7.62X39 cartridge for AK, necked out to fit 9mm heavy bullet. The powder charge was also replaced with a specific load to provide subsonic speed with high muzzle energy. The AS "VAL" is currently used by Spetsnaz and reconnaissance divisions of the Russian Army, as well as the MVD and FSB special forces.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AS_%22Val%22Guns Wikia - AS "Val" In-Game VS VAL have the highest range and damage per shoot and of every PDW, its damage is actually higher than most of the carbines. Also, it rate of fire is very high, at 900rpm in full auto, share the crown of RoF with P90. The hip stability of VS VAL is very good and the weapon have low recoil and controllable. The only and may be the worst inconvenience of this weapon is it low capacity, it have only 20 rounds per magazine. It can't mount any barrel attachement but its fixed suppressor is a great advantage because it suppress the weapon while the damage and effective range remain the same and still very average. Any optic attachements, under-barrel attachements and aid aiming (other) attachements can be useful on this weapon. Due to the extremely high rate of fire and high damage, this gun have a very low time to kill. But the high RoF become a weak point for this weapon because it have a very small capacity. It run out of munition nearly after every kill and need to reload very often. This inconvenience make the gun considered inferior to UMP45. It's not recommended to use this gun again a group of people, it's best to kill one by one. The weapon is quite useful at close to mid range due to it huge damage out-put and low recoil. VS VAL is a great potential weapon to use at long range, as it minimum damage is the same and higher than some assault rifle combined with low recoil. It need 5 shoots to kill an opponent at long range. But begin placed in PDW category, many players are unware of this good potential capacity. Trivia * The AS VAL isn't accessible with other barrels due to its integral suppressor. ** This weapon don't have any barrel attachement. * VS VAL have a high damage per shoot. ** Its damage is only below the UMP45, and still higher than most of carbines. * In Alpha stage, this gun have a lower damage per shoot, it was 30-19. * The VSS Vintorez, sniper version of VS VAL, is used to be in Alpha stage of Phantom Forces. ** VS VAL was actually introduced in Phantom Forces after the VSS Vintorez. *The sights are almost unseen if it is aimed steadily. *In real life it is an Compact Assault Rifle. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:PDW Class Category:Weaponry